The present invention relates to a foldable bicycle with a first part of a frame comprising a first wheel and crank-drive and a second frame part comprising a second wheel powered by the crank-drive, wherein the first part of the frame and the second part of the frame are joined by a swivel connection and the second wheel, which is attached to the second part of the frame, can be swiveled in the direction of the first wheel by a swivel motion at the pedal spindle including a fender belonging to the second wheel, in accordance to the generic concept of the claim:
Usually with such types of bicycles, during the folding process a part of the frame is swiveled at the swivel axis, which is essentially aligned parallel to the pedal spindle, by performing a swivel motion in the direction of the first wheel. In general the swivel axis is slightly slanted toward the pedal spindle to enable both wheels to overlap sideways when folded, thereby consuming less space in the folded position.